Dear Diary
by Satine1899
Summary: An evil is at work, and it'll take the Roswell, Angel, and Buffy crews to fight it. Meanwhile, Willow and Giles are trying to fight their own evil in England. And Buffy's love life is taking a turn. For better, or worse? post season 6
1. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" nor it's characters do not belong to me.  
  
Dear Diary, Today was just another ordinary day. Spike is still not back and I am worried. About him.worried he's never coming back. I guess it's alright to admit that to you. You won't judge, not like them. My friends. Especially Xander. I can't believe it, I am in-love. I love Spike. But now, it's probably too late. He loved me. He was willing to change his whole entire being, for me. And he doesn't even have a soul! Damn my friends! Damn my pride! If I could just hold him again. But he's gone, I drove him off, like the rest of the men in my life. All except Xander, I wonder, when he will leave. Probably soon. And to think, all the years I put in on trying to make Spike go away, and now that he has, I want him back. I've hurt him so much, but you always hurt the one you love, it's just like he said. I miss him so. It's been soo long since he's left, actually, just 2 weeks, but it feels like it's been an eternity. Many eternities. Why was I so foolish to not realize my love for him? Why? He's known it for so long, why didn't I listen? He was right, I belong in the darkness, with him. He is the one. Not the only one, but definitely the one. THE ONE. When I was dead, he stuck around to help and protect my friends, I wonder if Angel even visited Dawn to make sure she was fine. Spike, no-soul, stuck around, even after I was dead. Now, that's love. I love him. I do. I can admit it now. He made me feel alive, just by being there, he did. Just the thought of him. I love that bleached bloodsucker! Except, I don't know why he did the whole "Doctor" thing. But for some reason, I don't care.  
  
Buffy  
  
  
  
Dear Diary, Today was just another ordinary day for me. Me and my tortured soul. I don't know where to go. Should I go back to Sunnydale? That's where Buffy is. I wonder if she could love me now that I have a soul. Maybe now I can explain why I betrayed her just when she was starting to trust me. "Doctor" and all of his purposses was to be able to support her and the little bit. So she wouldn't have to work at that awful place. So she wouldn't have to suffer. So she wouldn't have to swallow her pride and go and do something that is beneath her. .Like me?  
  
SPIKE  
  
  
  
Dear Diary, I have been thinking, what if Spike did have a soul, like Angel, would I love him? I mean, I loved Angel, vamp-w/-a-soul, but not his alter- ego, the vamp-w/out-a-soul, Angelus. So, would I LOVE Spike w/ a soul? No, I love Spike, the way he is, a fool for love. Which, actually makes him a lot wiser than me. I hope he comes back, oh, please. Everybody has that certain alter-ego about them. How they would be like if they were turned to a vamp, yet this is him, turned and all, but I guess they are still two different beings. Wow.  
  
Buffy 


	2. Thursday

Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and all related items do not belong to myself. Nor do all related items of/and "Angel" and "Roswell", and "Ripper"(I guess).  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy was sitting down on her couch on a lovely Thursday afternoon. Alone. Dawn was at summer school for failing 5 out of 7 classes, Willow was with Giles in England and Xander was at work. So was Anya. And Spike, God, who knows. And who cares? Buffy swallowed hard. Who did care? Didn't she care? That's what it says in her diary. She started a diary not long ago, in hopes of being not so stressed. Dawn said it would help. Buffy seriously could not tell.  
  
She turned on the t.v. Nothing was on. Today was her day off from work. Work, ew. Buffy hated "work".  
  
"Ding Dong," rang the doorbell. Who could it be?  
  
~*~  
  
Spike was now two hours away from L.A. Spike wasn't sure if he'd stop and look for Angel. Maybe Angel could help, I mean he's been a vampire with a soul for a lot longer. Would he help? Could he help? What was he going to help with? Well, he'll soon find, he reassured himself. But in the back of his mind, a thought lingered. A thought that he should not have been thinking at this moment of 'crisis', if that is what it was. He thought,  
  
"Now that a soul is bestowed upon me, could she love me?" She, of- course, being Buffy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi, my name is Max, are you the Slayer?" a man of no more than 18, or 19 asked forwardly the moment Buffy opened the door.  
  
"Excuse me?" was the answer he got.  
  
"A guy named Willie said this was where you lived." Buffy was dumbstruck for a moment or two, but decided to let the stranger in. After all, she could take care of herself.  
  
  
  
Buffy let the stranger in. She just noticed now, but this stranger was quite handsome and HOT. In-fact, he strongly resembled her old friend, Ford. That was an awful time of her life, when she had to stake him. But he was a vamp., which is what he wanted, he even had a little 'wanna be a vampire' club. The stranger, or 'Max' as said, had deep, dark eyes that could penetrate through to Buffy's soul. When they were face to face, that is what Buffy felt they did. His hair was tidy and his face was serious. Quite serious, indeed. He was fairly taller than she, but that was not the detail that Buffy was exactly obsessing over.  
  
"Are you her?" Max said eagerly as soon as he sat down on his seat.  
  
"Why?" Buffy replied.  
  
"We need you-or her," he said sternly.  
  
"We?"  
  
"My friends and I."  
  
"And your friends would be where?"  
  
"Are you the Slayer?" he asked again. Buffy studied Max for a few moments and decided that he truly needed the Slayer honestly.  
  
"Yes, I am her." Max smiled and Buffy noticed that his serious and stern features lightened and softened as he did this. He relaxed a bit. He found the Slayer. Thank God, he found the Slayer. 


	3. Do You Believe In Aliens?

Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and all related items do not belong to myself. Nor do all related items of/and "Angel" and "Roswell", and "Ripper"(I guess).  
  
"I need your help, and you might not want to help me after I tell you this."  
  
"Trust me, there is not a thing that could possibly shock me." Buffy said reassuringly.  
  
"Do you believe in aliens?" Max asked.  
  
"No," Buffy saw his face and stuttered an explanation, "See, there was this thing about two years back, we thought it was an alien, I mean it had a spaceship and everything, but see, Giles explained to us that it was just a demon. He said that demons come from different dimensions and such, and that some demons come from below the Earth, some from," and Buffy pointed upwards.  
  
"Really?" Max inquired.  
  
"Yes." Buffy replied. Max smiled and chuckled to himself. He looked straight into Buffy.  
  
"Maybe, I ought to tell you a story before we begin talking business." Buffy nodded and thought to herself,  
  
"Business, my business, demons." She frowned in and outside.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, that's your story?" It had taken forty-five minutes for Max to finish, and another hour to Buffy's.  
  
"Yup, and yours," Max sighed. So, he wasn't the only one to die a weird-ass death and come back to life.  
  
"Twice? Is that a record?" Max asked.  
  
"The dying?" Buffy shrugged. She told him everything, even the Spike- factor, as she called it. Something about this young man was just getting to her, in a good way. She felt good; she felt she could tell him anything, and everything. And did.  
  
"So," Buffy started, "now to business?"  
  
~*~  
  
Spike was face to face with Wesley Windomn Pryce. Did he remember him?  
  
"Mr. Pryce?" Spike said. Luckily, it was a dark ally way that they had come face to face. He had been traveling towards L.A. night and day. Day, he stayed in the shadows, still traveling and at night, well, he was free to wander off to any route. As long as, of-course, he could find his way back to shadows when the time would come.  
  
"Who are you?" Wesley said with ease.  
  
"You do not remember me? Or my alter-ego, anyway?" Wesley peered through the darkness.  
  
"William the Bloody." he trailed off, dropping the bag of newly brought groceries.  
  
"I need Angelus' help." Spike said shyly.  
  
"I doubt you'll get it." He slyly reached into his coat.  
  
"Well, circumstances are-well, he might. And you might want to drop that stake, or those, rather." Wesley dropped them Spike could mop the floor with him. Spike probably would.  
  
"What do you want?" Wesley inquired, almost shouting.  
  
"Angelus' help."  
  
"Angel's help? Why?"  
  
"Something has happened. Something he'd know a lot about. It's concerning-"  
  
"I don't care what it's about. I don't know where Angel is, probably at the hotel, and I don't want to know. If you want his help, then telling me about it is not is not gonna help." He picked up his groceries and quickly left. 


	4. It's William, Please

Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and all related items do not belong to myself. Nor do all related items of/and "Angel" and "Roswell", and "Ripper"(I guess).  
  
"So, what do you need me for? I mean, let's not beat around the bush, what's up?" Buffy asked impatiently.  
  
"My girl. Liz, my wife," Buffy cringed, she had just been jocking on a married man, "she got kidnapped, about two weeks ago, we were looking for her, and Michael found her.but he got 'kidnapped' as well. Isabelle and I barely escaped." Max had such a sad face that Buffy wanted to cry.  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"She was kidnapped in L.A. and we've been asking around, they told us of the myth, your myth. Only you can help. You see, when Michael got, you know, we heard that thing say something about a slayer and the-"  
  
"Destruction of the world?" Buffy finished. Max nodded.  
  
"And we don't know what to do, please Buffy," he took her hand in his, "help me. Help us, please." His soul penetrating eyes seemed to strike a chord with Buffy. She nodded solemnly. As the two peered into one anothers' eyes, Dawn walked in through the door with a teenage boy.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike looked at Wesley in shock.  
  
"What?! You're supposed to be one of the good guys, please," Spike was crying now, "I know that you hate vampires, and Spike, was an awfully bad vamp., but I am not him, please." Wesley turned around. His face was asking 'what?'. " I have a soul." Wesley, for the second time, dropped his groceries on the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Wesley and Spike sat down at the end of the alley, there, someone threw out an old couch. Wesley had been silent for almost 20 minutes. He chuckled to himself suddenly.  
  
"Great. You and Angel can start a bloody club." His face was as serious as a tornado in Kansas. "So, what do you need Angel for?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know what to do with myself." Again, a tear fell from his tortured eyes.  
  
"Oh, stop crying, what a wimp."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Spike said rubbing his eyes, "I did not mean to cry."  
  
"Spike," Wesley started but was cut off,  
  
"It's William, please." Spike, er, William said. Wesley looked at him. He raised an eye brow,  
  
"William? William."  
  
  
  
  
  
*Note: Well, how did you like that chapter? Short, I suppose, but just wait! Next chapter will be a lot longer. Any guesses on the pairings? Who do you like as a couple? Mind you, I don't say because that'd take away half the fun.oh, and a warning, this is a LONG fanfic and also you might see a few Unfamiliar faces in the mix.and a few FAMILIAR ones as well. 


	5. Who Is That

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.  
  
CHAPTER 5: Who Is That  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed. She did not, obviously, expect to see her older sister there.  
  
"Dawn. You-"  
  
"Who is that?!" Dawn said forgetting her 'friend'. She looked mad. "What about Spike! He just left so your ready to jump on the next hot guy that comes along?!" She was fuming mad. But nothing compared to Buffy. And Max and the boy, well, their heads were doing a great job impersonating tomatoes.  
  
"This is Max, he needs my help." Dawn got it. Help. Slayer help. Buffy then turned to Dawn's 'friend',  
  
"Who is that?!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, William," Wesley started, "I simply don't know what Angel CAN do. What do you expect of him? There's not exactly a manual on what to do with yourself once your soul is restored."  
  
"I-he once was my sire, perhaps he can be once again." Spike sighed. He looked near to tears again.  
  
"Oh, pull yourself together man!" Wesley hissed.  
  
"So sorry."  
  
"Were you like this before?"  
  
"Ummmm, yes." William said slowly and quietly.  
  
"But, then, why did they call you 'William the Bloody'?" William didn't answer.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is," Dawn fumbled her words, "is, um, a friend." Her voice trailed off. She couldn't look at Buffy.  
  
"A FRIEND! Is that your best?!"  
  
"Give me a few minutes, I can do better." Dawn squeaked.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked the boy. He had green eyes and messy black hair. He wore round glasses which were fixed together with tape.  
  
"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
"What, the guy from the book?" Max asked.  
  
"Who is that?" Buffy asked.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Note: okay, hahaha, Harry Potter. Is it another crossover?! Maybe, you decide, when you click on that button below for your review, tell me if I should or should NOT make this a HARRY POTTER/BUFFY/ROSWELL/ANGEL/RIPPER(?) crossover. Please tell me! If no one "votes", then it will automatically.be.a.maybe. If you don't want to decide, then I will. 


End file.
